


if you must mourn

by BlackWidowRising



Series: Song fic [1]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Character Study, Death, Future Fic, Life is hell, Living, Multi, War is hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidowRising/pseuds/BlackWidowRising
Summary: The Dregs move on, and remember





	if you must mourn

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn’t technically for the Grishaverse Big Bang but I wrote this a while ago and finally decided to post it. So here goes nothing :)

There are no funerals for the dead here and Matthias is wary of this. What godless nation does not bury its dead? Djel will have his body and soul, this Matthias knows.

He faces the boy on the bridge and remembers, Djel will have his soul and someday, there will be Nina. He will meet her again in the next life.

The Dregs make the trip to Fjerda. They break their rule, there are mourners and a funeral. It’s different this time, and there are no soldiers to chase them out to sea. The ground is frozen and unforgiving, but Matthias is with his god now.

Inej takes her ship and ferries them to and from Fjerda, hunts down slavers, and pulls down the Menagerie brick by brick. She goes to Ravka, often, and Nina goes with her. Her parents care not what sins she has committed in freedoms’ name. There are bounties for her head, but she is the Wraith, no rope can hold her.

She fights a girl dressed in white on the wire and remembers, she was raised in the Barrel, there is no such thing as a fair fight.

Kaz is not a barrel boss, he values his freedom too much for that. Instead, he is a wild card, his crew is the best and the brightest, the ones with the least to lose. They rule the Barrel and run the gambling dens, brothels, and smuggling dens. Kaz is a vicious son of a bitch, Pekka Rollins is a dead man, there is no stopping his wrath.

He takes off his gloves and remembers, he has a brother to avenge.

Wylan is respectable now. Well, as respectable as one could be when they work with Barrel bosses on the side. His boyfriend plays the stock markets and his mother paints. He writes music. There is a lab for his side job and a studio for his mother to paint in. He is happy.

Wylan kisses Jesper and remembers, he is not useless.

Jesper is playing the stocks with the same reckless abandon with which he played the tables. He creates and creates and creates, pulls at the edges of the things that make the world. He laughs through others intimidation and dresses like a Barrel boy. There is a future to look forward to after all.

He plays the tables and remembers, he has a gift.

Nina is lost. She buries Matthias and flits all over the world on Inej’s ship. She is both their rudder and sail. She raises the dead, moves mountains of bones. Nina has centuries long prejudices to tear down and she will not be stopped.

She controls the dead and remembers, the Dregs are her family.

Life moves on.

The Dregs look back, and remember. Matthias waits for Nina, Inej walks the wire, Kaz takes off his gloves, Wylan kisses Jesper, Jesper plays the tables, and Nina, Nina controls the dead. They all remember, the Dregs is their family.


End file.
